broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Pembis
:"Welcome, we are Pembis! Residents of the Abovehere. Thou art a pure Pembi." :— A Pembi resident Pembis are a kind of Pegasus ponies which inhabit The Abovehere, residing high above Cloudsdale. Pembis are distinct from other Pegasi by their four wings.__TOC__ Development After re-playing Super Paper Mario and watching her favorite game commentator: Chuggaconroy play the same game (for like... the fifth time), Pandora decided to make a Pegasus species that is very similar to the Nimbis species in SPM. After spending sometime to talk to her friend Bleck11 about this species, Pandora finally came up with the name: Pembis. A play on the actual species name: Nimbis. Basically, it was ponyfied. Description Pembis have very light colors for their eyes and mane. Their coat color is mainly white (it's really rare for a Pembi to have a color that isn't white. That usually that means the Pembi has some royal Pembi blood in them). But instead of one pair of Pegasus wings, they have two pairs of Pegasus wings. But even though they have more wings than a normal Pegasus, they look the same as regular pegasi when their wings are folded. Pegasi with light features and a white coat are sometimes considered by some ponies as descendants of Pembi race. Also, they are a bit faster than most Pegasi. A young Pembi can fly as fast as an adult Pegasus, thus adult Pembis are able to fly faster than regular Pegasus ponies. As they live higher than how high Cloudsdale is, no Pembi is afraid of heights, unless born on the ground. If they are born on the ground, Pembis tend to fly lower than Pembis who are born in the Abovehere. They also have rather "strange" cutie marks that don't seem to deal with weather or clouds at all. Just like the Nimbis from SPM, they speak in a Elizabethan lauguage-like tone and their first names all end in "bi". Royal Pembis They have longer hair and more accessories on them than a regular Pembi does. Royal Pembi familes like to show off their wealth. History Pembis have been around since centuries ago. They are ruled by King Granbi and Queen Jaybi. Not a lot is known about them to other pony species. There is a library in The Abovehere that is filled with Pembi history and only Pembis are allowed inside with exceptions. Princess Celestia has been an exception as well as Princess Luna. Places TBA Notable characters *King Granbi *Queen Jaybi *Princess Lovbi Bases Since Pembis are a type of Pegasi, Bleck11 helped PandoraStar411 create bases for her to use. Anyone is free to use them as long as they ask permission from either user to use them. If you wish to make an Alicorn Pembi, you must speak to PandoraStar411, as she's only allowing a few since they are so rare and are royalty. A Pembi base 1.png|Stallion Pembi base A Pembi foal base 3.png|Foal Pembi base A Pembi foal base 2.png|Colt Pembi base A Pembi foal base 1.png|Foal Pembi base 2 A Pembi Alicorn base.png|Pembi alicorn base A Pembi base 4.png|Stallion Pembi base/Prince Pembi base A Pembi base 3.png|Mare Pembi base A Pembi base 2.png|Mare Pembi base 2 Category:Pembis Category:PandoraStar411